


How to Sponsor Your Crush

by fallbutwhatifyoufly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Happy Ending, M/M, Rating may go up, Skater Yuuri, Sponsor Victor, mental issues, older Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallbutwhatifyoufly/pseuds/fallbutwhatifyoufly
Summary: Taking a deep breath Viktor begins making his way to the small stage. People step out of his way as he passes, and he smiles wide as people start clapping. Suddenly a force hits him and sends him stumbling back a few feet.Shocked, Viktor can’t do much more than stand there while the person clings to him, burying their head in his chest. Voices start to raise around him, making Viktor glance at the small crowd around them.Looking down, Viktor is met with large brown eyes. They sparkle even in poor banquet lighting.“Viktooor! You should sponsor me!”Or, the fic where Viktor was born a couple years earlier, and Yuuri never had his inital inspiration for skating.





	1. Sponsor

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've been thinking about writing this fic for a while now! I'm pretty happy with how this first chapter came out and I hope you all will feel the same!! This chapter had no Beta, so I'm sorry for any errors! I really did try! Thank you to anyone willing to give this fic a shot!! :)

“So I was thinking of making the style a little more sleek. I’ve tested a few prototypes and I really liked this one. I’ll send you a pair to try out,” Viktor says, touching the sketch he likes most. Chris hums and leans in, eyeing all the designs, before letting out a large sigh.

“All your skates are amazing Cheri. I’ll try out whatever you want me to, but if you think they work, they probably do.”

Viktor pouts and pushes the sketches across the table a little more, bumping it into Chris’s wine glass. They’ve had this conversation before. Many times. But he is sure one day, if he pushes enough, Chris will start giving him actual feedback.

Viktor opens his mouth to begin talking about colors. “Viktor,” Chris cuts him off, picking his glass up to take a sip before Viktor can start. “We talk about your business all the time. We talked about arch strength and material, style, color, employees, and that’s just to name a few. I could go on and on. You were a fierce competitor on the ice, but the business side is really shaking in their skates,” he says with a wink. Chris sets is glass to the side before gathering up all the papers Viktor meticulously had placed over the space of the booth table, and files them into their folder.

“Let’s just sit back and have fun.” Chris winks before starting to scan the crowd for what Viktor assumes will be their “fun”.

At age 29, Viktor can’t say he finds nearly as much appeal in the pre-skate clubbing as he used to. He can’t really say he has many hobbies at all anymore. Skating was his heart beat and breaths until he retired. Without them he feels almost suffocated, but he just had no more left to give the sport. He couldn’t surprise people anymore. Viktor spent nights upon sleepless night thinking about what he could do to stand out, before realizing it might just be time to let it go.

So he retired to try to rest and regroup. That didn’t last long before realizing Viktor Nikiforov is not a stand still kind of person. Yokav agreed to let him still come to the rink to help the other skaters train, but to his surprise the biggest issue turned out to be jealously.

After Viktor retired Yakov took on a couple new students. Were they as good as Viktor? No. Could they do a quad flip? _No._ Did Viktor look at their _young_ excited faces, eager for the future, and feel a feeling he has rarely felt before? _Yes._  Whenever they would ask Viktor a question, he would have to fight back a snarky reply, or the compulsion to give them wrong advice. It got to the point where he would see them and walk or skate the other direction.

It was a strange and honestly horrible feeling. After the day ended, Viktor would pull himself back to his shiny, new apartment, and settle down with Maccachin to feel even worse than the day before. So he stopped going to the rink. Staying home seemed like a better option than feeling jealous every day.

So weeks went by, but the jealousy never left him. Viktor may not have been at the rink in person anymore, but he still _knew_ everyone was there, working on what they are passionate about. He wanted to go even sit on the sidelines and cheer Yuri, Mila, and Georgie on, but he couldn’t even bring himself to pretend.

“These seats taken?” Viktor snaps out of his thoughts to see Chris smiling at a couple women standing by their booth.

“We were saving them for you,” Chris says, winking at them. As they giggle and slide in Chris throws him a look. It can’t be mistaken for anything other than a ‘behave yourself’ look.

He’s still trying to place the appealing smile that used to charm anyone on his face when a gentle hand wrapping around his arm almost makes him yank away in disgust. Goose bumps form on Viktor’s arm, and a cold sweat breaks out on his body.

 “Are you ladies going to watch the free skate tomorrow?” Chris purrs, wrapping his arm around the blond haired women next to him.

“Of course! We came all the way from Germany to cheer you on Chris!” The blond says. Viktor can practically see the hearts in her eyes. “I loved your short program! It was so sexy Chris!”

Viktor’s attention is suddenly pulled away when the hand still around his arm squeezes.

“I was really disappointed when you retired Viktor,” the woman says. He hadn’t taken the time to really look at her before, but if Viktor was a couple years younger, she would have been just his type. Her hair is a shiny black, cut to her shoulders. Her eyes are milk chocolate, and full of sincerity. Immediately Viktor feels bad for basically ignoring her up until this point. He’s not interested in her, but he can see the truth in her words. She cares about _him._

“Thank you. It was time for the younger generation to step up though. I suggest watching Yuri Plietsky next season though. He’s been working hard.” Viktor can’t count how many times he’s said these words.

A few times after he first retired, Viktor would tell his fans the truth. That he was out of inspiration. That he didn’t want to taint the end of his career with programs people would expect. If he couldn’t surprise people anymore, people would grow tired of _him._

Needless to say, that line of answering didn’t go well. Fans were disappointed, and openly voiced complaints about him being “dramatic”. So he stopped giving honest answers.

****

The night goes on slowly. Men and women come and go. Drinks are served one after another. Conversation seems to go well, but all Viktor can think of is how he can leave without concerning Chris and losing his own self. He should be about to do this! It’s just like what he and Chris always did before! Sitting and drinking with beautiful men and women shouldn’t seem like such a chore. How could a couple years change someone so completely? One minute you can’t get enough of the spotlight, and the next you’re a lonely thirty something year old trying to get through life day by day.

Viktor sends a small smile to the man talking to him and downed another shot of Vodka. How many has he drank?

“Ahh Viktor!” Viktor looks up to see Chris waving drunkenly with one arm, and his other wrapped around his coach. The older man, red faced with the effort of keeping Chris up and on track, sighs and gives an exasperated look when he sees Viktor. For the first time in hours Viktor lets out a genuine smile.

“Viktor. I figured this is where Chris would be, but I didn’t expect to hear you were with him. I was hoping it was a lie. You two drinking together should be illegal.” What was Chris’s coaches name again? Viktor didn’t even care at this point. Throwing a couple hundreds down on the bar and giving one last small smile to the man who had been talking to him for who knows how long, Viktor pulls Chris’s other arm around him and starts pulling them through the crowd without a word.

****

Waking up the next morning was nothing short of hellish. He definitely was not young enough to have that many drinks and be up this early the next day anymore. Nursing a cup of coffee helped a little. Standing next to a man screaming helped less.

“Yakov, Yura is going to be fine. He always tends to pull it together for the performance,” Viktor says rubbing is temples with his free hand. “Besides he is just in the Jr. Grand Prix.”

“If you’re not here to help why are you here Vitya?” Yakov grunts.

Of course he’s right. Viktor is one of Yuri’s sponsors, but sponsors are not usually allowed to stand rink side the day of the free skate. The competition isn’t for another couple hours, so Viktor could have slept in like he always did when _he_ preformed, but something got him up today. He can’t place the feelings, but when he thinks about going back to his apartment or office, his heart clenches.

“For moral support of course! Well I should also see if there is anyone else worth sponsoring here.” He says as brightly as possible.

Viktor doesn’t get a reply to that, but Yakov side eyes him for a couple seconds before looking away to continue yelling at Yuri. Viktor mentally breaths a sigh of relief Yokav isn’t big on feeling talks.

Looking out onto the ice, Viktor sees Chris, looking shocking energized after last night, is just starting his warm up. Viktor silently curses his age. There’s a few more skaters on this ice, but none of them immediately catch his attention, so he doesn’t bother looking further into them.

“Hey old man! If you’re going to stand there you could at least watch me!” Yuri fumes as he skids to a stop in front of the barrier.

“Just sizing up your competition Yura!” Although Yuri never lets him see it, Viktor can tell he takes inspiration from him. After all, it is still his scores that have yet to be beaten.

Winking, Viktor reaches out to ruffles Yuri’s hair. As expected Yuri hisses and knocks Viktor’s arm away before taking off.

“Yura looks up to you,” Yakov says slowly. Coming back to reality the smile Viktor didn’t realize he was wearing disappears. He shrugs in response. “Maybe you should come back to the rink. Yura responds to you well. I could let you take most of his coaching over.”

Viktor turns to Yakov with wide eyes, brain trying to think through Yakov’s reasons for asking him back. “Why would you ask me that? Are you retiring?”

Yakov grunts, taking his hat off to rub at his head for a moment. “You don’t seem focused,” comes his vague answer. It only irritates and confuses Viktor.

“I’m very focused. If you’ve forgotten, I am a successful business owner now,” Viktor says, crossing his arms.

He watches impatiently while Yakov quietly watches Yuri for a minute before returning to the conversation. “I guess what I mean is that you don’t have goals anymore. Your life is unfocused,” Yokav sighs. This was something Viktor wasn’t expecting. He thought he’d avoided this conversation already. “You come and visit rarely anymore when you live fifteen minutes away, and I _know_ your job doesn’t keep you that busy. I called a couple days last week at five, and your secretary said you had left for the day.”

He stops to look Viktor in the eye. He didn’t even realize how scared of this conversation he was. This is what he has been trying to avoid, and here Yokav is forcing him to think about it.

“You are avoiding us, avoiding the rink, and I’m guessing avoiding most human interaction. You need to live Viktor. You might have lost your passion for figure skating, but there is so much more out there… Maybe you’ll find that passion in another person.”

Before Yakov can continue, the announcer comes on to begin the days events. Yakov gives Viktor a meaningful pat on the shoulder before leaving him frozen to the spot to meet Yuri at the rink entrance.

Of course Yakov is right. He’s been lonely for a long time. He’s known that, but finding someone to fill the space figure skating left behind seems a daunting task. Too big to even start. What is he suppose to do?

****

Viktor follows behind Yakov and Yuri as they head to the banquet. The one thing Viktor doesn’t want to participate in with the other skaters yet has to. It looks good for his business to attend and keeps him in good graces with the skating officials. They did ask him to say a few words at the banquet after all.

The problem is these kinds of events are all the same. Set up for sponsors to wear down newly metaled alleles into wearing or speaking about their product. Now, on the other side of the coin, Viktor can see how it’s an important event, but he is already sponsoring everyone he wants to. He told his staff if one of the skaters catches his eye, he would extend an offer for sponsorship, but found the idea unlikely in his own head. And was proven right.

“Yura, leave the tie on! Look professional! Vitya can’t pave your whole way!” Yakov barks at Yuri.

Currently Yuri is fuming. Needless to say when he found out Yakov had his leopard printed suit switched out with a more appropriate one, he was not happy. He’s already cussed out three fans on the way from his room to the banquet door.

“Lets just get this over with already!” Yuri practically screams as he throws the banquet doors open. The doors thankfully have those hinges that will not allow them to slam into the wall, but attention is still drawn to them. Who says Yuri doesn’t like the spot light? Viktor sighs as he and Yakov follow the path Yuri is making to the drink and food tables.

“How about we make a deal,” Yakov says, a cunning glint in his eye. “You get two new sponsors and we will leave immediately after.” Viktor rolls his eye. Yakov can sometimes play Yuri like a fiddle.

“That’s all? Easy. Watch me old man!” Yuri scans the crowd before taking off.

“Well this is going to be a long night,” Viktor laughs. Maybe tonight won’t be so bad.

Yakov grunts. “I’ll let him suffer for a little while before stepping in.” Viktor grins and grabs a glass off the server walking by.

“So mean Yakov! You never did such a thing to me did you?” Viktor throws back the champion and puts down the empty cup.

“The sponsors came to you. You never needed to come to these for the chance at sponsorships.” Viktor nods. It’s true with his charm and outgoing nature he never had to work for sponsors. It also helped that he won seven Grand Prix’s in a row. For him these were only for the skating officials to stay on his good side.

A sudden ringing breaks Viktor away from the conversation. Pulling out his phone he sees one of the employee’s numbers displayed. It must be important if they are calling him off the clock. His heart starts beating unsteadily. He never really thought about what he would do if he lost his business too.

“Excuse me Yakov,” Viktor says answering his phone and moving back towards the doors.

****

The call ended up being a problem with the company Viktor buys materials to form his skates from. After a long conversation the error was found and things were set to move on smoothly once again. Breathing a sigh of relief, he heads back into the banquet.

Strangely, things seem different. Looking around, Viktor notices people seem livelier. Some have a sour look on their face, but most people seem to actually be having _fun._ What in the world did he miss?

“And now ladies and gentlemen, we will have a word from figure skating legend, and latest sponsor, Viktor Nikiforov!” The announcers voice startles him for a minute. Someone must have seen him come in. That timing was far too perfect.

Taking a deep breath Viktor begins making his way to the small stage. People step out of his way as he passes, and he smiles wide as people start clapping. Suddenly a force hits him and sends him stumbling back a few feet. He just manages to keep himself and the person upright.

Shocked, Viktor can’t do much more than stand there while the person clings to him, burying their head in his chest. Voices start to raise around him, making Viktor glance around at the small crowd around them.

“ _Vikkktooor_!” The man clinging to him finally slurs. He lifts his face, and Viktor is met with large brown eyes. They sparkle even in poor banquet lighting.

“Umm-“   

“ _Viktooor_! You should sponsor me!” Viktor breaths in sharp and grabs onto the man’s waist when he sways. The man starts to say more, but he has changed languages. Rapid Japanese is fired at him and all Viktor can to is hold on and look into those pleading brown eyes.

“Yuuri! Ah! Mr. Nikiforov! I’m so sorry! He usually doesn’t behave like this!” A large man with a thick ponytail says, grabbing onto the mans shoulders to pull him away from Viktor. So his name’s Yuuri.

Yuuri fights against the other man a little to keep his grip on Viktor, but when Viktor reaches back to unlock Yuuri’s arms from his neck, Yuuri goes limp and just stares at him.

“It’s fine,” He says. It didn’t bother him too much other than drawing an unwanted crowd and putting him behind schedule. He spares one last look at the cute, drunk man who clung to him before finishing his walk to the stage.

****

“So then after he got on his knees-“

“Chris please!” Viktor practically shrieks before bursting out into laughter. They are both leaving today, and are enjoying one last meal together.

After his speech Viktor and Yuri were dragged away with Yakov grumbling something about appropriate behavior, and Yuri fuming. He didn’t quite understand, but didn’t care enough about the banquet to ask. Yuri was being surprising tight lipped too for appearing so angry. Mmm. Well spending a quite night watching hotel TV and catching up on sleep was definitely not something Viktor was going to complain about.

“So do you think you’re going to sponsor Yuuri?” Chris smirks, takes a sip of his coffee.

Viktor looks up from his phone in confusion. “I already do? You know that.” Chris laughs.

“Not that Yuri!” Chris grins.

Viktor has to take a moment to run the statement over in his head. Taking a sip of coffee, the realization of what Chris says hits him, and he nearly spits out his mouth full.  

“The boy who clung to me and slurred at me in Japanese? You heard that?” Viktor asks incredulously.

“Who else asked so boldly?” Chris says smugly. When Viktor just looks at him Chris continues. “He could actually be good you know. It’s just that he wasn’t primarily a skater. Most athletes on this level start at a very early age. Yuuri didn’t really start until he was about 10. He was a dancer I believe.”

“Saying he could be good does me no good… Also, I didn’t even see him skate.” Viktor says narrowing his eyes. Loving Chris like a brother will not stop him from the wrath of morning Viktor.

Now it’s Chris’s turn to look on in disbelief. “Were you not watching the competition? Or warm ups?”

“I was helping Yura,” Viktor says defensively crossing his arms.

Across the table, Chris raises one eyebrow skeptically. Finally, he sighs. “I just thought you would be more interested about how the last place contestant got drunk and threw himself on you, begging you to be his sponsor.”

Of course, Chris is right. That would have been the kind of thing younger Viktor would have been talking about right now. How a cute boy with sparkling eyes and cubby cheeks dared to come right up to him and just tell him want he wanted. Chris probably wonders why Viktor didn’t bring it up himself.

“Well if you think he’s worth looking into, I’ll look him up when I get home,” Viktor finally says. Chris is the kind of person who wouldn’t say just anyone could be good if he didn’t mean it.

Chris grins again and shrugs. “Look him up if you want. But I will say, besides me of course, Yuuri has a flawless bottom. I think it could be yours if you want.” Viktor flushes red at the insinuation, while Chris laughs.  

****

“Ahh! Maccahin! I missed you!” Viktor says dropping his bags on the floor to greet a very excited poodle. Maccachin wags his tail in greeting before tackling Viktor to the ground. His home may be quiet and unwelcoming, but Maccachin makes up for most of it.

When the greeting dies down, Viktor gets up to start unpacking. With the exhaustion of travel weighing him down, Viktor throws all this cloths into a laundry basket, takes Maccachin out for his nightly bathroom break, and drops into bed.

Viktor wakes up to a wet nose on his face and a sad whine in his ear. He grunts and tries to push away whatever it is trying to get him up. Didn’t he just fall asleep?

When the noise gets louder Viktor reluctantly opens his eyes to see Maccachin hovering above him with his leash already in his mouth. Viktor smiles at the sight of his beloved dog, slowly reaching up to scratch his head. Glancing over at the time, Viktor sees it’s already past noon. No wonder Maccachin got impatient. Why was he so tired lately? Every little thing seems like a chore.

Laying in bed, Viktor takes a couple more moments to prepare himself for the day before getting out of bed to take care of Maccachin. Before leaving for the Grand Prix, he informed his company he would be taking a couple extra days after the event to review possible sponsor candidates and recover from travel. Mainly it was just an excuse to lay at home.

He loved his business. He loved making quality, customized skates that people will feel proud of and safe in, but it was still a job most of the time. He has paperwork and forms and decisions to make. He even had to learn the correct way to file business taxes! It’s not the comfort he was hoping he would find after leaving skating. Something is missing. Viktor’s heart aches from the empty void.

Not bothering to put in much effort, Viktor throughs on a pair of sweat pants, and matching sweatshirt. He doesn’t plan on seeing anyone today. Maccachin follows him around, waiting until Viktor starts pulling on his shoes and coat to finally drop the now damp least at his feet.

Laughing at Maccachin’s excitement when his least is clipped on, they head out into the cold afternoon. The streets are busy as he and Maccachin make their way to the dog park two blocks over. Maccachin barely made it to the first bush outside their apartment before releasing his full bladder.

After multiple people bump into Viktor, he starts to wish he would have gotten up earlier… or installed one of those fake spots of grass in his apartment so they wouldn’t have to go outside for Maccachin to use the bathroom. It’s hard to manage putting a smile on his face to wave away the persons apology. It was even harder when a couple ran into him and he had to look into their bright eyes, and witness the loving glances they shared with each other. As they walked away, Viktor had to force his head away from the sight of their tightly linked hands.   

The trip feels like hours, but when Viktor steps into the sparsely populated dog park, he breaths a heavy sigh of relief. Bending down he unclips Maccachin and pulls out a ball to through for him. At least Macca is enjoying himself.

Maccachin never got the hang of how to play fetch with Viktor, so Viktor sits down on a close bench to watch Maccachin toss the ball into the air himself. Viktor can’t help the smile and laugh that comes occasionally from watching his goofy dog.

The air is cooler now that he’s sitting, and it helps calm his anxious mind. He really needs to get a therapist appointment if he’s starting to get depressed just walking through a crowd of people.

_Buzz buzz_

Sighing, Viktor lets his phone vibrate for a few extra moments before pulling it out to see an incoming call from Yuri. For a moment Viktor considers letting it go to voicemail, but he also knows Yuri doesn’t give up that easily.

“Good morning Yura,” he tries to say as happily as he can.

“It’s not even morning anymore, stupid! Whatever. Are you coming to the rink today or not?” The question throws Viktor off. He hasn’t been to the rink in months, and Yuri hasn’t asked him about it anymore ether. Why is he bringing it up again now? And saying it like Viktor made a promise to be there?

“What are you talking about Yura?” He asks carefully.

“What are _you_ talking about? I thought you were suppose to be helping train me? That’s what you said last weekend!” Yuri’s voice is coming out hard, but there is something else in there too.

“That was just for the Jr. Grand Prix Yura,” Viktor cautiously says.

Yuri makes an enraged noise. “So you’ll waste time on that loser crying in the bathroom, but not me?” He yells.

Viktor blinks and straightens. This conversation will ether continue to be very confusing, or about to get much more interesting.

“Crying in the bathroom? Who was doing that and why would I care?”

“…So it’s a lie then. You’re not sponsoring him?” Yuri’s voice is now full of his own confusion.

Confusing and irritating it is. Sighing Viktor says, “I’m getting really tired of this game Yura. Can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” He may be curious, but not enough to continue their game of fifty questions.

“I saw Yuuri Katsuki asking you to sponsor him at the Grand Prix.” Did _everyone_ see that? “At first, I just thought the pig was being a dispirit loser after bombing the Grand Prix, but a video of it got out and there have been rumors. Haven’t you been online at all? It’s not a huge thing, but if you’ve scrolled through any skating blogs you would have definitely seen something! You haven’t even denied it so of course I thought it was true!” Yuri’s voice is full of disbelief.

“Yura, we were traveling yesterday! How have you even been up long enough to already see all these online rumors, and make it to the rink to skate? Aren’t you tired?” Viktor asks, trying to steer conversation away from Yuuri Katsuki. How is it Yuuri has come up so often in conversation recently?

“I’m not an old man like you! The Jr. Prix is full of losers! Now I’ll finally get to really compete!” Viktor sends up a silent breath of relief when Yuri starts raging about how he’ll destroy Viktor’s world records this year. Viktor lets him fume over the phone about how he wishes Viktor was still competing, so he could crush him in person. It’s cute to hear Yuri talk about how much he wants to beat him. It makes him feel like he has really impacted the skating world in a way that will last.

“Just don’t waste your money on that copycat Yuri!” Yuri finally ends.

“I’m pretty sure he’s older than you Yura, so wouldn’t that make _you_ the copycat?” Viktor grins as Yuri screaks and ends the call. Leave it to Yuri to hate someone just because they share a name.

Viktor fits his phone back into his pocket, and focuses on Maccachin again. He’s moved from playing with his ball to peeing on every tree, bush, and plant in the park. Standing up he whistles for his dog and starts to walk towards the exist. Maccachin catches up a moment later, ball in his mouth again.

****

Viktor sits at his desk, blankly staring at a spread sheet. Why doesn’t he just pay one of his staff members to do this? They are successful enough. He could afford it no problem. He shifts his gaze over to the fancy digital clock hung on the wall. He should have been gone an hour ago. Maccachin is probably wondering where he is… if he could just focus enough to finish this. Viktor lets his head fall forward to rest on his desk.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

He can feel the vibrations from his phone that he locked in his desk that morning as not to be distracted. Lifting his head, he thinks about ignoring it. But what if it’s important. He presses his hand down over the spot again to feel the vibrations. He sure is getting a lot of notifications…

Curiosity gets the best of him. Unlocking the desk, he pulls out his phone, eyes going wide at the amount of Twitter, Instagram, YouTube, and text notifications. He goes to text first. It will be easy to find out what’s going on from friends instead of followers.

The first person he clicks on is Chris.

**Told you it could be yours if you want. ;) And that he’s good.**

At the bottom of the message is a link, which Viktor hits and waits in anticipation as the video loads. The first thing the screen shows is a slightly chubby man with dark hair skating to _his_ song. Viktor breaths in sharply and holds his phone closer. It’s not the technical skills that catch his attention right away, but the _passion._ The mans face is full of sorrow and longing. His body flows beautifully over the ice.

The jumps are toned down to more manageable levels, but the step sequences might be better than his own! Watching this man skate has anticipation flowing through him. He knows all the movements by heart to Stami Vacino, and doubts he will ever forget them, but the way this person moves is like watching a new program. Like the song is working around the persons movements.

When the video ends, Viktor starts it over right away. He wishes the cameraman would have caught the beginning! The video starts about 10 seconds into the song.

Viktor replays the video two more times before looking at the caption. Of _course_ the man on the screen is Yuuri Katsuki. He didn’t even recognize him! It looks like after coming in sixth at the Grand prix, he’s already gained a few pounds. He’s also showing less skin, and lettings his bangs fall into his face. Viktor can’t help but think he looks good like this. His face looks softer. It’s difficult to tell why this Yuuri draws him in more than banquet Yuuri. Maybe because he’s not drunk here? That doesn’t feel right though.

It’s been a week since he talked on the phone with Yuri about sponsoring this Yuuri, and he’s been thinking about it ever since. Debating on whether he should look him up, whether it’s worth the effort to contact someone new. Maybe this is a sign?

Viktor scrolls further down to look at the comments.

**If he can’t do all the jumps he shouldn’t try! This isn’t nearly as good!**

**Viktor did it better!**

**He should be more original.**

**Maybe instead on working on others programs he should work on his own**

Viktor lowers his phone in shock. Sure, there is plenty of positive comments too, but Viktor can’t help but see the many negatives. Yuuri has more passion in this one video than he had in his whole last season!

He sits there, brain working in overdrive for a couple minutes. What is he going to do? Picking up his phone, Viktor looks at the picture of Yuuri in his final position. Arms crossed and raised up. Eyes open to the sky. Determination on his face…

It’s been a while since Viktor has felt so invested in something. He feels like the flame that has long been blown out is fighting its way out of the ashes.

Viktor puts aside his phone and opens his laptop. He’s got research to do.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri get's some exciting news in the mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a little short! I've had Step Throat so I've been feeling pretty crappy this past week. Also sorry again for any spelling mistakes. I do my best, but I should really ask one of my friends to beta this. lol.

 

“Yuuri! You home?” Yuuri hears his roommates muffled voice, and the sound of their front door closing. “Yuuri?”

“In here!” Yuuri calls back absently. He hears Phichit opening and closing cabinets in their small kitchen before appearing next to Yuuri with energy drinks and chips.

“I thought you could use something. I mean I would recommend sleep first, but I know you won’t listen to that,” Phichit says as he sets the offerings next to Yuuri and then proceeds to flops onto Yuuri’s bed.

Yuuri sighs and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. “Thank you.”

There’s silence for a moment while Phichit gets comfortable. “Well?” He asks.

“I can’t sleep right now! I’ve worked so hard to graduate with only one extra semester! I’m almost done! I need to give these last two weeks my all.”

Phichit’s silence lasts long enough that Yuuri looks up from his pile of books. When they meet eyes Phichit says, “You could stay that extra semester…”

His heart breaks a little. He’s going to miss his best friend so much. “I’m sorry Phichit. I can’t afford any more school. I’m lucky I’ve been able to get as much money out of that athlete scholarship as I have.”

Phichit sighs, “I know.” They stare at each other for a minute, before Yuuri’s eyes fall. “So… What are you going to do after you graduate?”

This is a topic that neither of them have brought up before. Yuuri has done is best to just get through school. Dreading the thoughts of leaving his life in American behind, he was studiously ignored the possibility of what life will be like in a couple short weeks. Not to mention he hasn’t had much time to job search in between college and the  _ Grand Prix. _

Yuuri keeps his head downturned. “I’m… not sure.”

“Well, if you stay we could get an apartment off campus together? You could find a job nearby. Celestino would probably even let you be an assistant coach!” Guild swarms in Yuuri’s stomach. He doesn’t want Phichit to give up his life here on campus for him.

His best friend has always been far more social than him. Choosing to study out in groups, and spend his rest days with friends. Sure, Yuuri has friends here too, but not like Phichit does. Phichit could have a line of possible roommates waiting for him if he advertised.

“Phichit…” Yuuri’s said, eyes starting to water. Not knowing what to say Yuuri stands up and all but throws himself onto his roommate. Phichit responses equally by clinging onto Yuuri.

There’s not much to say at this point. They both know it’s best for Phichit to continue living here on campus. Being able to continue being the social butterfly he is without having to worry about more bills and transportation.

“I’ll miss you so much,” Yuuri whispers into Phichit’s chest.

“Same.” The word comes out choked off.

****

The next week passes far too quickly for Yuuri’s liking. Since his and Phichit’s talk they both have been making more of an effort to make time for each other. Even going so far as to cuddle up in one bed to sleep at night. Other than the ridiculously low number of hours Yuuri gets of sleep, things have been going pretty well.

Yuuri walks out of his first exam feeling proud of himself. Exhausted, but proud. When he gets home, he’s going to treat himself to a heaping bowl of ice-cream, and no one is going to stop him.

Except maybe  _ Viktor Nikiforov. _

As soon as Yuuri walks in his front door Phichit is on him. He doesn’t even have time to kick his shoes off before Phichit is dragging him into the kitchen, squealing with excitement. He can’t even tell if his roommate is speaking a real language. It’s making him a little nervous.

“Phichit, what’s going on?”

Suddenly Phichit lets him go to shove a large manila envelope into his face. Yuuri has to take a few steps back and straighten his jacket. He would be a little upset about the strange and confusing welcoming he got home if he wasn’t so curious about the bulging envelope Phichit’s still holding out to him.

“It’s from  _ Viktor Nikiforov’s  _ company, Yuuri! Viktor.  _ Nikiforov _ !”

Yuuri sighs, and finally kicks off his shoes to take care of later. Viktor has a company that revolves around ice skating. He is an ice skater. It’s probably junk mail. “Phichit, it’s most likely just advertisements to buy skates. I mean I would love to purchase-“

“No Yuuri! This is for  _ you! _ Look it’s hand written! Even the return address is Russian print! I know Viktor runs a fancy company, but I doubt they hand write all the mail they send out!” Phichit turns the envelope around so Yuuri can see the address.

Yuuri takes a sharp inhale. That’s definitely Viktor’s names in Russian on the return address. Yuuri learned to read and type Viktor’s name in Russian to find more interviews with him.

He reaches out with shaky hands to take the heavy package. Can this really be from Viktor. He’s probably getting his hopes up for nothing. Right?

“Come on Yuuri,” Phichit groans. “I almost opened it myself waiting for you to come home!”

Despite Phichit’s silliness, Yuuri feels like this is a important moment.

Slowly he turns the envelope over to rip it open and unravel the papers with sweaty hands.

“Come on Yuuri! Read it out loud!”

Yuuri doesn’t even glance up. His eyes focused on each word.

“Phichit,” Yuuri whispers, holding the letter close to his chest when he’s finished. Phichit, who’s been whining and trying to read over Yuuri’s shoulder quiets down and walks around to face Yuuri.

Yuuri can feel his face, red from happiness, spread into a large smile.

“Ohhh! This is some good new!” Phichit claps his hands together, practically vibrating out of his socks in anticipation. All Yuuri can do is nod and try to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I-“ He cuts himself off and shakes his head.

“Yuuri!” Before Phichit can actually die of anticipation, Yuuri holds out the slightly crumpled papers.

His roommate grabs them excitedly. Yuuri doesn’t think he’s ever seen Phichit’s eyes move so fast… or his jaw drop so low. That’s the only warning he gets before Phichit send them both tumbling to the floor, papers flying everywhere.

“You are going to be sponsored by Viktor  _ Nikiforov! _ What is life right now? Yuuri!” Phichit screams into his ears. All Yuuri can do is laugh.

How this is possible, he has no idea, but Viktor sent  _ him _ a letter. A  _ personalized  _ letter involving a few mentions of his previous programs and current skating position. This has to be a joke! Yuuri’s brain screeches to a halt at that. The sudden change from joy and laughter to anxious mess feels like someone punched him in the stomach.

“Phichit. You don’t think someone’s messing with me right?”

“Of course not Yuuri! Look!” Phichit let go of him long enough to scramble through some of the papers.

“What are you looking for?” Yuuri slowly sat up and picked up a nearby piece of paper.  _ Training Schedule Questionnaire.  _ Well if this is a prank, it must have taken the person a long time to come up with enough to fill that envelope.

“Umm…” Phichit mumbles, looking through the slighting damaged papers. “Here!” He said, thrusting the paper into Yuuri’s hands. “It’s a phone number! This will prove it! I can already tell from the number that’s it’s not from Thailand, Japan, or America!”

Looking down at the number, Yuuri couldn’t help suddenly feeling like he wished it was a joke. What if Viktor did pick up? Or one of his staff members, who would then tell Viktor pathetic Yuuri called after getting an “application”, and they would all laugh?  _ I couldn’t handle that _ , Yuuri thought feeling a little nauseous.

Phichit, oblivious to Yuuri’s sudden mood change, excitedly pulls out his phone. Before Yuuri knows it a ringing phone is being shoved into his face.

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaims.

“Никифоров коньки. Чем я могу вам помочь??” Yuuri stares blankly at the phone. Russian. He’s watched enough interviews to at least know hello, but he can’t think of anything. “Здравствуйте?”

“Uh! English?” Yuuri says dumbly. Next to him Phichit fist pumps the air in excitement.

“Hello, Nikiforov Skates, how can I help you?” A thick Russian accent says. Yuuri swallows.  _ That’s Viktor’s company! _

“Um, Well I got a package in the mail from Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Name?” Her voice is brisk and professional, making Yuuri even more nervous.

“Katsuki Yuuri Ma’am,” He replies.

“Ah! Viktor was excepting a call from you. Hold please,” Suddenly a soft piano tune is in his ear instead of harsh Russian. Yuuri can barely wrap his head around what’s happening. Viktor was  _ expecting  _ him? He wanted Yuuri to call?

Phichit is running around quietly cheering and giving Yuuri thumbs ups. Dumbly, Yuuri returns one.

“Yuuri Katsuki?” A deep accented voice comes.

Suddenly the air is punched from Yuuri’s lungs.  _ That’s Viktor’s voice.  _ The best skater in the world! The one that still holds the world records for their short program and free skate!  _ Viktor Nikiforov! _

“Y-Yes!” Yuuri stutters.

“It’s good to hear from you! I wasn’t sure if you would get my package or not. I had to go through multiple people to get your address, and you know how messages that are passed from person to person can be.”

“Um…”

“Well, as I assume you read through the envelope regarding why I reached out, but I would also like to add now that we are speaking that I will buy you a round trip plane ticket for you to see what Russia is like and talk more.”  _ What? _ “I’m sure you have many questions. If you give me a time you’ll be able to meet, I’ll have my staff book the tickets.” Yuuri’s head swims.

“Of course, the season just ended so I assume you planned a break period, but I would like for you to come up and see how things are done here so we will know if you will participate for the next season,” Viktor continues completely oblivious to Yuuri’s silence. “Of course, there are many people who would be participating in your training too, so there is much to do.” Viktor chuckles over the phone. “Pardon me. One thing at a time I suppose. Would next week work for you?”

_ Next week? _ Yuuri sways a little.

“Umm. Well I’m graduating from college soon… I still need to finish my finals next week. Then there’s the ceremony a couple days after that?” Yuuri trails off.  _ Wait. Did he just reject Viktor? Abort! _ “But I would be happy to come the day after I graduate! Um, that would be the eightieth.”

Viktor hums over the phone. “I didn’t know you were in college. That’s very impressive that you made it to the Grand Prix this year, all while being in school. Do you plan to use your degree as soon as you find a job?” Viktor’s voice has turning maddingly neutral. What did he do wrong?

“Oh well I would love to continue skating for another year-“

“Perfect!” Viktor cuts him off, voice back to the friendly tone. “Then I’ll set the flight up for the nineteenth.”

“O-Okay.”

“See you then Yuuri! Я не могу дождаться, когда вы будете кататься на коньках лично.” The phone suddenly goes dead.

Yuuri’s left with the phone to his ear, trying to process what to do next. There were still so many questions he had for  _ before _ he gets to Russia. When would the flight be? Where would he be staying when he got there, and would he need to pay for it? How would he get the information about the flight? Would he need to call back to get the details?

He stays like that  for a few more moments until he gently takes the phone from his ear and lays back down on the ground.

“Bye Viktor,” He whispers.

Apparently Phichit had never truly wondered off because after a couple minutes of silence he pokes his head back in. Large smile still in place.

“So! How’d it go!” Yuuri has to take a minute to think about that.  _ How did it go? _

“Um. Okay, I guess. He’s setting up a plane ticket for me to come visit Russia after graduation.”

“Ahhh! Oh my gosh! My best friend is going to make out with Viktor Nikiforov!” Phichit squeals, while Yuuri blushes and chokes on his own saliva. “You are going to get so much free stuff too! And really cool new skates too! Hey, ask Viktor to send me a pair of those new rainbow-colored skates! I’ve seen Chris practice in them!”

Yuuri can’t help but burst out laughing at that. How did he get a friend as supportive as Phichit? Phichit doesn’t have a jealous bone in his body.

“Wait!” Suddenly Phichit pulls back. “But this means we have even less time together than I thought!”

“Phichit, you knew I was leaving after graduation.”

“Yes, but I thought I could convince you to at least stay another week or two!” Phichit whines. “But I’m so glad things are finally falling into place for you.”

“Thanks Peach,” Yuuri says with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has some very unrealistic expectations. Yuuri does his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! :)

Viktor hangs his phone up on its hook, leaning back in his desk chair.

 _I blew it!_ Viktor lets out a pathetic moan and thumps his head down on his desk. Why did he hang up like that? Yuuri barely said anything the whole time too! He just kept talking and _talking_. _I didn’t even ask what his foot measurements were for the skates I want to make him!_ He had the perfect idea in mind too!

Sighing, Viktor straightens up and runs his fingers through his hair. It’s okay. He can recover from this. He now has Yuuri’s phone number and the address to his house. He’ll just have his assistant call back to confirm details tomorrow. He’ll forget if he leaves it up to himself.

“Alexei,” Viktor calls through the intercom. “Could you please call Yuuri back tomorrow to confirm his flight details and his skate measurements? Oh, and I’ll be covering the cost of both personally.”

“Whatever you say boss,” comes the reply.

Viktor leans back to drum his fingers on the desk. What to do now. Yuuri’s actually coming so he needs to set things into motion. Maybe he should call Chris again… Or maybe not. All he ever really gets from Chris in reference to Yuuri is ‘I told you so’s’ and talk about his butt. Yuuri’s butt that is.

Glancing at the clock, Viktor sees it’s already five thirty. He’s lucky he stayed behind a little later today to inspect the new shipment of supplies, or he would have missed the phone call. But now most places he needs to call are already closed for the evening… _Well Yakov is always at the rink._

So, rink today, other duties tomorrow. After all, Yakov and the rink are a key part in his plan. If this doesn’t fall together, his other ideas will falter.

Gathering his stuff, Viktor wishes a farewell to his night staff, and heads out to catch a cab. He would walk if it wasn’t so cold.

The thought of going to the rink isn’t very enticing. The last time he visited his home rink was probably about a month ago. And he had only stopped by to drop skates Mila wanted off and to pick up booking information from Yakov about the Grand Prix. Yakov had refused to mail it. So, it’s been a while, but he thinks getting Yakov on his side will be easier in person.

Viktor decides to spend the short trip to the rink watching YouTube videos of Yuuri he had downloaded on his phone earlier. It’s strange how just one time seeing Yuuri skate has changed his life. Not anything drastic, of course, but now he feels a sense of purpose that he hasn’t felt in such a long time.

Viktor can’t decide if this is just some desperate net his mind has thrown out, and Yuuri was swimming by at just the right time, but Viktor has decided not to question it. Even if he meets Yuuri (again) and decides he doesn’t feel that pull towards him anymore... well he’s still grateful to Yuuri for giving him some motivation again. But right now he’s not going to give up on his hopeful connection to the young skater. He’s going to watch videos and bask in the temporary allure that is Yuuri Katsuki.

With slight traffic Viktor has time for two videos before paying the fair and briskly walking into the rink. At least the cold keeps him from lingering outside. He decides he should start his search for Yakov where he hopes he will be. His office.

Walking down the halls of his old rink bring back good and bad memories. There was a lot of pressure being a living legend, but he did have so much fun doing it.

Viktor isn’t surprised Yakov isn’t in his office, but he is disappointed. This means he will probably have to face Yura, Mila, Georgie, and all those annoying new skaters he has already forgot the names of.

Viktor takes a moment to wander the halls before peaking his head through the rink door window. There was no point of going in if Yakov wasn’t there. Maybe he _should_ just call tomorr-

“Vitya.” Viktor’s thoughts are interrupted by the gruff voice behind him.

“Ah! Yakov! You startled me,” Viktor says nervously, jumping to face his old coach.

Suddenly Viktor’s plan doesn’t seem so full proof.

“Well what are you doing peeping through the window like that boy?” Yakov asks in the voice of a parent who doesn’t want the answer. “Well come on in since you’re here. Yura will be excited.” Before Yakov can reach the door, Viktor stands in front of the handles.

“I was actually wonder if we could talk for a little bit.” Yakov stares. “It’s about my company.”

Viktor doesn’t understand why, but it looks like Yakov deflates a little at that.

“Vitya…” Yakov looks almost sad. “Alright, in my office.”

The walk there is silent. Viktor assumes since he is the one who asked to meet with Yakov privately that he would feel less like a kid about to get lectured. Yakov’s office is magical like that.

Yakov unlocks his office and settles into his old leather chair. He gestures for Viktor to sit and takes his hat off.

“Well, what’s this about your company?” Yokav says, crossing his fingers on the desks surface.

Viktor shuffles for a minute before taking the offered seat. It was all going so well before, but if Yakov turns this down his plan will be destroyed. Yes, he should have asked Yakov before contacting Yuuri, but at the time Yakov seemed like no problem in comparison to the return of his inspiration. Luckily, he didn’t tell Yuuri exactly how the sponsorship would go, so he could still make changes, but nothing would go the way he wanted without this.

“Well. Remember when Yuuri Katsuki asked me to sponsor him at the Grand Prix?” The way Yakov face changes makes Viktor’s stomach drop. Viktor would say he has gotten pretty good at reading Yakov’s subtly expressions through the years, but this face is new, and that’s what makes him nervous. He decides it’s best to press on before Yakov can comment. “Well, a week or so ago I came across a video, and I thought he might have some potential. I talked to him today actually, about, um, well sponsoring him.” Yakov looks a little shocked but says silent.

“He is far behind where he should be as a professional, but I believe I can help him get better.” Viktor takes a deep breath. “Well, I thought _we_ could help him get better.” Yakov looks like a stroke is imminent.

“You asked this boy to come train here?” Yakov asks incredulously. This isn’t going the way he hoped. But the way Viktor hoped was that he would breeze in and breeze out, which is pretty unrealistic in hindsight.

“Yes, I think with training he would win.” Viktor tries to keep his answers vague. He’s not sure he believes Yuuri could win gold at any competition. But saying he wants Yuuri here to selfishly consume Yuuri’s inspiration probably wouldn’t do very well.

Yakov’s face keeps subtly changing. Viktor’s not sure he’s ever seen so much emotion from Yakov.

“Why?” Comes the simple reply in one of the calmest voices he’s ever heard on Yakov. It’s terrifying.

“I think Yuuri has some real-“

“Vitya,” Yakov interrupts. “You’ve already said you like his skating. Let’s move past that. You sponsor many people. Never once have you asked for a skater you want to sponsor completely move locations to have me coach them. Have you thought about this? Where will he live? Vitya, does he know any Russian? How will he read signs to navigate a city? Or do simple things like make friends?”

Viktor’s heart plummets. He knows his intentions have been purely selfish, and he is using Yuuri for his own benefit, but he didn’t think he would be hurting Yuuri. Would Yuuri be okay here? Who _would_ show him the simple things like street signs and how to buy groceries? Him?

Viktor opens and closes him mouth a few times before Yakov chimes in again. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll coach the boy, on one condition.” Viktor inhales sharply and sits up straight. “You tell me right here, right now, why you want this.”

“Yakov.” Viktor doesn’t know what to say.

“I want honesty.” Yokav places his hands flat over his desk and leans in. “You don’t want to sponsor him. You didn’t even want to consider him as a possible candidate before. Tell me what has changed to catch your interest now.”

Viktor doesn’t know where to start. He doesn’t know how to describe the way he’s been feeling without letting everything out. All he wants is to have Yakov simply agree so he can bring Yuuri here and find out how Yuuri does it. How he holds all that emotion and passion in him, when all of Viktor’s has leaked out. Yuuri is special in a way Viktor can’t describe. Yuuri is a vague light in the night sky that Viktor needs to confirm is a star and not just a passing comet.

“I don’t know Yakov. He’s…” Viktor trails off and vaguely waves his hands around. “The first time I watched Yuuri skate, even through poor video guilty, I felt something. He has so much _passion_ I don’t know how he contains it all. I look at him, and I…” Viktor can’t remember the last time he fumbled through a conversation so bad. He just can’t explain, even to himself, what it is about Yuuri that speaks to him.

Viktor looks desperately at Yakov, hoping that was enough, but Yakov’s expression hasn’t moved. Viktor grunts in frustration and runs both hands through his hair.

“I don’t know,” Viktor repeats. “I guess I just want him here for me,” he finally admits. “At the Grand Prix, you said I didn’t have any goals anymore. That my life was unfocused… that maybe someone could help me put it in focus…” Viktor keeps his voice quiet, and lowers his head. It’s more painful than he thought admitting that he needs someone. Needs help. Even if only temporarily.

Viktor keeps his head down even as he hears Yakov get up and move around his desk. Yakov’s dark brown loafers coming into his view, and a hand gently patting his shoulder. Suddenly Viktor feel’s tears stinging his eyes.

“Alright. I’ll train the Katsuki boy,” Yakov says. Viktor’s head shoots up stares into Yakov’s eyes for conformation. “Granted this isn’t really what I meant by finding a person to help, but I guess you’re getting there,” Yakov sighs. Viktor decides not to question what Yakov means and stands up to hug the man. Even kissing him on the cheek.

“ _Thank you_ Yakov.”

Yakov pats his back and grunts. “So when’s he coming?”

“In about two weeks,” Viktor replies happily, finally letting go of his old coach.

“Two weeks, Vitya? What are you thinking?” There’s the Yakov he’s used to.

“Don’t worry! It’s just a visit this time. He’s graduating college, and I wanted him to come to Russia as soon as possible so we could talk everything out in person!”

Yokav rubs his face and sighs. “Alright. If you two come to an agreement, bring him down so he can see the rink and meet the skaters.” Viktor nods enthusiastically. He already planned to have Yuuri skate there as soon as possible.

“Of course! I’m sure he’ll want to meet you!” Viktor can’t remember being this happy in a long time. “Alright I have to go set up a place for him to stay now! So much to do!” Viktor says twirling for the door.

“Vitya,” Yakov stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “For his visit why don’t you have him stay with Lila, Yura, and I?”

Viktor gasps. “Yakov, how generous!”

“I just don’t want you screwing this up for yourself boy,” Yakov grunts.

“Thank you,” Viktor says with a grin.

****

To say that the next couple weeks went slowly would be an understatement. Viktor didn’t have a reason to call Yuuri again after his assistant set up the flight information, so all Viktor could do was try to focus on his normal life.

It’s strange how his thoughts had made thinking of Yuuri a part of normal life. Yuuri was Viktor’s hope for an emotionally stable future. Viktor didn’t know what to do without him. Couldn’t remember how he spent his nights anymore, and they never even had a real conversation before.

However, over his time waiting for Yuuri to arrive, Viktor took more time to investigate who Yuuri was as a person and not just a skater. Yuuri had almost no social media presence, but every interview he did and picture he posted was incredibly sincere and charming. Yuuri didn’t pose to look sexy or attract attention. Yuuri posted pictures of his dog Vicchan, ballet poses, and little selfies of himself and other skaters having fun. Yuuri was _genuine_.

You could tell what Yuuri enjoyed, and he didn’t shy away from his interests to suit other people. Even his official profile for his status as a Japanese skater listed one of his hobbies as _video games_. All this lead Viktor to the conclusion of… Well, more the feeling of uncertainty. Someone can be a nice, genuine person, but still not necessarily connect with everyone. There was no guarantee he and Yuuri would get along off the ice yet. But Viktor was determined to try at least being friendly.

Yuuri had agreed to staying one week in Russia as a visit/get to know how the sponsorship would work period. Viktor hoped he could convince Yuuri not to leave after. That Yakov could start coaching him as soon as possible. So, to start with a good impression, Viktor decided he was going to pick Yuuri up from the airport himself.

That’s how Viktor finds himself leaning against the back pillar of luggage claim where Yuuri was told someone would meet him. Viktor had bought Yuuri a first-class ticket, so hopefully any lines wouldn’t keep him waiting too long. He is too excited about taking Yuuri back to Yakov’s house and having him rest so Viktor can get a full performance from Yuuri tomorrow. The thought of seeing Yuuri skate in person after all this time of waiting makes Viktor smile.

Just as a new crowd starts to file into baggage claim Yuuri’s flight number is announced and luggage starts moving on the conveyor. Viktor straightens up, eyes searching through the crowd. Yuuri shouldn’t be that hard to find considering he is Asian in a see of white.

As time passes, and people continue filling in and out, Viktor can’t help but starting to worry. Did Yuuri make it on the flight okay? Surely, he would have called if he had decided to cancel everything? Viktor places his hand over the phone in his pocket, thinking about if it’s too early to give Yuuri a call, when he spots a familiar dark head of hair looking at the luggage circling the baggage claim.

Viktor takes a step forward, but doesn’t approach. The man is partially facing away from him with a health mask pulled over his nose and mouth. The man is fidgeting like he’s nervous. His eyes are darting behind large blue frames, from his possible luggage, around the room, and back. His shoulders are hunched, and his knuckles are white on the straps of his backpack.

Viktor can’t help being a little surprised. After all his research, he never pictured nervous to be one of Yuuri’s traits. He figured banquet Yuuri was an outlier, but all the other information he had just led him to the conclusion that Yuuri just preferred keeping to himself.

Viktor frowns watching Yuuri fidget from foot to foot. Yuuri finally steps forward to take a large plastic suitcase off the conveyor before backing away. Yuuri glances at the people around him, check his luggage tag again, and after a couple minutes, slowly start wheeling his suitcase towards the exit.

Finally, Viktor sets into motion, briskly walking forward until he’s right between the man and the exit. Viktor eyes, for the second time, meet sparking brown cinnamon that can be no one else but Yuuri.

“Yuuri! I’m glad you made it! Here let me take that,” Viktor greets and practically pries Yuuri’s suitcase from his hand.

“Ah! Hello Mr. Nikiforov! I didn’t expect to see you here.” Yuuri pulls down his face mask as he talks. He has a faint blush high on his cheeks which Viktor can’t decide if it’s because of his presence, or all the layers Yuuri is wearing.

“Of course! We can’t let you get lost in Russia. And call me Viktor,” He adds with a wink. The blush expands, and Viktor can’t help feeling satisfied.

“Ah, okay… Viktor. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Now come with me,” Viktor says, quickly ushering Yuuri out into the Russian cold, towards a shiny black car parked on the curb. “We have your trip all planned out for you.”

Viktor opens the passenger side door of the car and let’s Yuuri in before putting the rest of Yuuri’s stuff in the trunk. Viktor frowns at how little Yuuri brought with him. He’s obviously not planning on extending his stay any like Viktor planned. They could always have Yuuri’s stuff shipped in though.

“So where are we going first?” Yuuri asks quietly when Viktor joins him in the car.

“Well you must be tired from the flight, so I’ll take you to where you will be staying first. Tomorrow I want to take you to the rink and see some of your programs in person.”

“Okay. And thank you for the opportunity! I will try to do my best.” Viktor glances over. Yuuri’s whole face screams sincerity and determination. It makes Viktor smile and his chest constrict. That’s what he was hoping for.

The rest of the way to Yakov’s is filled with slightly stilted conversation. Viktor’s a little disappointed at how difficult it is to communicate with Yuuri. He’s so _formal_.

“So, you will be staying with my former coach, Yakov Feltsman, his ex-wife, and Yura, who will be in the seniors this coming season.” Viktor already told all of them to please refrain from telling Yuuri that Yakov could be his coach too, until Viktor got a chance to talk with him the next day. Yuri had been furious about the whole ordeal for some reason, but Viktor’s not worried about him saying anything.

Yuuri inhales sharply. “Um. Is that okay? I don’t want to be a bother. I can get a hotel!”

“Of course it’s okay! I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. They know you’re coming. Yakov even offered.” As Viktor finishes his sentence he starts pulling up the driveway to the large home his coach lives in. “Here we are! Ah, I see Yuri was even waiting for you,” Viktor chuckles when he sees the blinds slide back into place and a small blur of blond take off.

Viktor doesn’t wait for Yuuri’s reply before getting out of the car to gather Yuuri’s bags together. Yuuri meets him by the trunk to except his backpack and follow Viktor to the front door.

Yuri must have told Yakov they were there because the door opens before he has the chance to knock.

“Hello. It’s good to see you again Yuuri,” Yakov says holding the door open for them to come in.

“It’s good to see you too. Thank you very much for letting me stay here,” Yuuri greets and pulls off his knitted cat-eared beanie to give a small bow.

Viktor pouts at Yakov basically ignoring him. Yakov even takes Yuuri’s coat for him. Yakov never offers to take his coat. “No hello to me Yakov,” Viktor whines.

Yakov grunts in his direction before turning back to Yuuri. “Come this way and we will heat you up some dinner. It’s getting late.”

As Yuuri trails after Yakov, throwing him wide eyed glances as he goes, Viktor can’t help noticing that without Yuuri’s coat on, Viktor can really see the weight gain. It’s not terribly significant, but since the Grand Prix, Yuuri has obviously not kept to a strict diet. He’ll have to change that.

Viktor wait’s a few minutes in the entryway, slowly taking his coat and shoes off so Yakov can settle Yuuri in a little. He even starts taking Yuuri’s bags upstairs to the guest room he knows Yakov will put him in.

“Hey! I can’t believe you actually brought him here you moron!” Viktor turns around from putting Yuuri’s stuff down to see Yuri fuming in his tiger striped pajamas. “You can’t be serious. I told you I saw him crying in the bathroom after the Grand Prix! How much more pathetic can you get? Yet you hear that and think he’s perfect or something? What’s wrong with you!” Viktor smiles at Yuri before walking over to pat his head, getting his hand slapped for his efforts.

“There there, Yura. Nothing is official. Yuuri is only here for a week to skate a little, and possibly sign some contracts at the end. You’ll barely know he’s here.”

Yuri blocks the door when he tries to pass. “Barely know he’s here! You’re having him _live_ with me,” Yuri hisses.

“Yokav offered for this week. If Yuuri stays here to train of course then we will talk living arrangements again,” Viktor says calmly. “Now I really should be going. Yuuri needs rest so he can skate tomorrow, so don’t keep him up.”

With that Viktor slips by a shrieking Yuri, and makes his way down to the kitchen. Yuuri is sitting at one of the bar stools, with a bowl of Borscht in front of him. Lila has joined them and the three are talking quietly to one another. Yuuri still looks tense with his back straight, but Viktor’s sure he’ll be fine in a few days.

“Don’t feed him too much! He’s got to get back into skating shape!” He says, making his presence known. Yuuri hunches his shoulders and doesn’t make eye contact.

“Vitya,” Lilia says. “Did you know Yuuri just graduated college two days ago? And that he trained almost solely in ballet until he was 12?” Viktor doesn’t think he’s ever seen Lilia approve of someone so immediately. He barely gets that smile of approval and she’s known him most of his life. “I was telling Yuuri he’s welcome to come down to my studio to practice anytime, so make sure you show him where it is,” She adds sternly.

“Yes, Yuuri is very smart, and don’t worry, I will show him where it is. Well, I better be off. I have Macca at home after all! Yuuri.” Viktor waits until Yuuri turns in his seat to hesitantly meet his eyes. What were they talking about that’s made him so stiff? He brushes the thought off quickly. “I’ll be back tomorrow around ten to pick you up. I have a couple things to do in my office first.”

“Of course. Sleep well Viktor,” Yuuri says softly with a little wave.

“Good night!” Viktor returns his smile and slips out the front door.

****

Viktor wakes up the next morning feeling better than he has in a long time. Excitement is thrumming through him and he almost has a bounce in his step. In just a couple hours Viktor will pick Yuuri up and feel his inspiration in person instead of video.

“Someone’s having a good day,” Alexei smirks as he walks past her desk. “Excited about your sponsorship meeting I assume?”

Viktor just grins. “I can’t be happy to work? I live for this job!” Alexei just rolls her eyes and shoos him away.

Viktor gets Yuuri’s contract gathered first, and hums through the rest of his paperwork until it’s half past nine, and he decides that’s close enough and leaves to pick Yuuri up. The drive there takes longer than Viktor ever remembers. _It will be worth it_.

Viktor arrives at the house fifteen minutes early, and to his surprise Yuri is the one that answers the door.

“Yura, aren’t you supposed to be at the rink?” Viktor ask suspiciously. Yuri is completely blocking the door so Viktor has to practically shove past Yuri to get into the house. Immediately he starts glancing around for Yuuri.

“Show’s how much you know about my training,” Yuri growls before stomping away.

Viktor looks after him for a second before shrugging and heading up to the guest room. The door is open a couple inches and Viktor can hear movement on the other side.

“Good morning Yuuri!” Viktor says, opening the door wider to peek his head through. Yuuri jumps a little, twisting from his spot on the floor to look at Viktor. “Were you doing Yoga?”

“G-Good morning Viktor! Yes, but I’m ready to go now,” Yuuri says glancing at the wall clock.

“Good! I’ll be downstairs!” Viktor hums his way down to the kitchen where Yuri is watching animal planet and eating a bowl of cheerios. Yuri doesn’t acknowledge him, so Viktor does the same until Yuuri comes down.

Viktor is surprised to see Yuuri opening the hall closet where Yuri keeps his skate equipment to take his own out. He doesn’t even know how to question it.

“I’m ready. Are we walking?”  Yuuri asks timidly.

“In this cold? Russia isn’t like what you’re used to.” Viktor holds up his keys and starts moving towards the door.

“Are you coming Yuri?” Viktor turns back when he hears Yuuri.

Yuri looks as stunned as Viktor feels at the comment, but reacts as expected. He narrows his eyes into a glare before saying, “No way. But at least you have some manners piggy.” And then promptly turning back around to finish his meal.

Viktor doesn’t know what to do other than gesture at the door when Yuuri sheepishly looks back to him. Honestly, he feels a little bad he didn’t think to offer Yura a ride.

“Does Yuri act like that with everyone?” Yuuri asks when Viktor’s shutting the door behind them.

Viktor laughs. “Oh yes. He’s actually not that polite to most new people! And he complimented you!” Yuuri lets out a huff and small smile.

“If that’s what you call a compliment, I can’t wait to hear his insults.”

“You’re in for a treat then! Especially if you see him at the rink this week.”

Viktor’s heart warms as they share another small laugh. Yuuri’s eyes sparkle against the snowy backdrop.

The ride to the rink is more comfortable than last night’s airport trip. It’s not a long drive and with the day Viktor has planned for them there’s plenty to talk about. The drive to the rink never seemed quicker.

Viktor shows Yuuri around the rink first. Because of many well-known skaters being trained here, the rink is large and well maintained. The last place Viktor takes Yuuri is out onto the ice. He _may_ have rushed the earlier parts of the tour and warm ups a bit, but now are both finally standing on the ice and Viktor couldn’t be more excited.

Yakov is here along with everyone, but Yura, so the rink is a little more crowded than he would have wanted. Everyone has greeted Yuuri with friendly hellos and curious stares. Luckily for him, not many of the newer skaters are proficient in English so the chatter was kept to a minimum. Mila would have talked Yuuri into an earlier grave if Viktor hadn’t been giving her the death glare over Yuuri’s head. _He’s_ the one that needs to see Yuuri, not all his old rink mates. Maybe he should have started with the paperwork after all…

“So I was thinking a good place to start would be skating Stami Vicino,” Viktor says clapping his hands together.

Yuuri’s posture doesn’t change. He keeps his hands stiffly folded behind his back and his large eyes focused on him.

Viktor waits. “Uh, you can start whenever you’re ready. We’ll do it without music.”

Yuuri jumps a little, eye’s getting wider. “Oh! Sorry, I – It’s yours so I thought – Yes, I’ll start now!”

Yuuri skates off to an open spot of ice. He keeps glancing around as he gets himself into the first position. Viktor leans forward from where he’s sitting against the barrier. He wants to memorize this. Maybe he should get his phone?

It takes forever for Yuuri to start. It seems like it’s minutes of just Yuuri standing there with his head lowered. Viktor almost want to go over and lift his chin, so he can see Yuuri’s expressions.

Finally, Yuuri raises his head to the ceiling and begins the routine. It’s always different seeing a performance without the corresponding music, but this isn’t… it’s not a good different. Has Viktor been video blind? Does he need a new phone with higher image quality?

Yuuri’s stiff and it’s obvious. That part Viktor can get over. New rinks can make a skater a little nervous, but _this_ is not what he expected _at all_. He can feel his face becoming blank as Yuuri continues to butcher his routine. He really wants to go over and stop it, but hope is never ending. He keeps his eyes trained on Yuuri’s expressions as he falls on jumps and trips his way through foot work.

Is this really the Yuuri he’s been basically obsessing over for weeks? He’s looking, but he’s not seeing the passion. Viktor leans back against the barrier for support. His heart feels weak. Yuuri was the only thing that’s given him motivation in who knows how long. For a few brief weeks Viktor had felt _inspiration_ again. Was is all just a figment of his imagination?

Viktor’s leans forwards, mind in complete shock, when Yuuri timidly skates over. Looks like he’s done destroying Viktor’s hopes.

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice is almost a whisper.  It takes Viktor a moment to compose himself enough to look into Yuuri’s eye’s again.

This time Viktor can tell those wide eyes are open with not just anxiety but fear. His face must show how poorly he thought Yuuri did. Viktor wants to yell at Yuuri. He wants to pretend like Yuuri never planted a little spark in him and send him away. Is _this_ what heart broken feels like?

Finally, Viktor unclenches his hands and motions for Yuuri to follow him off the ice. What is he even going to do now? Should he send him home early, or pretend like Yuuri still has a shot at the sponsorship for another week and then hopefully never seeing him again?

When he sits down and starts untying his skates, Yuuri thankfully gets the hint and does the same. Viktor is just tugging off his first skate when he notices Yuuri’s still working on the first couple loops.

Yuuri’s hands are shaking. Badly.

Viktor sets his skate aside and leans back to watch Yuuri. Suddenly, without his brain fogged with unrealistic dreams, Viktor can _see_ Yuuri. And Yuuri does not look good. He has dark circles under his eyes, and his skin is far too pale after working out and being in the cold to be normal. Not just his hands are shaking ether, but his whole body has a fine tremor. _How did he not see that before?_

Viktor tries to push the hope down again at the thought that Yuuri is just sick, not passionless. _This is why he did so badly! He’s still jet lagged_! Viktor almost feels dizzy from all the emotional whiplash. But now he feels better about continuing as planned. He will just have to wait a little longer to soak in the presence of Yuuri’s full beauty.

Viktor sighs internally. No one said he was a patient man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their time in Russia is off to a rocky start! But don't worry. Behind my fog of angst and self searching is a beautiful rainbow. :)


	4. Russian Helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns about the conditions to him being sponsored, and spends come quality time with the Russian team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was at Glass City Con this past weekend with two of my best friends! It was awesome! :)   
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and sorry for any mistakes! As always, this is unbeta'd.

The car is quiet. It’s probably for the best that Viktor isn’t trying to make conversation. Yuuri feels like his stomach is about to heave, even though there is nothing there to expel. He’s not sure he’s ever been so humiliated.

He’s been in Russia less than twenty-four hours, and he’s already messed everything up. Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if Viktor drove him back to the airport tonight. He’d almost be lucky if that happened. Less time in Russia to embarrass himself further.

Nothing has gone the way Yuuri hoped. From the moment he got here, something seemed wrong. Something _was_ wrong. Whether the problem is with Yuuri or not is his question. Maybe Yuuri had too many expectations of what this trip would be like and ended up distorting everything in his head. But the biggest difference in his mind is Viktor.

Viktor Nikiforov, the living legend, is… hard to describe. What Yuuri can say is that Viktor _isn’t_ is the charming, kind, people person that Yuuri always pictured. His interviews show a completely different person. This Viktor is distant, a little cold, and seems to almost be ignoring him most of the time. His moods change, and Yuuri can’t keep up. None of those are particularly _bad_ things. Yuuri can be a little cold and distant too, but having one of your idols treat you like that is heart breaking. Especially when Yuuri didn’t see it coming at all.

And to mess up Viktor’s skate like he did… Yuuri’s chest constricts at the thought. He was hoping to warm Viktor up to him with a worthwhile skate. But he barely slept last night, picked at the food Lilia generously gave him for dinner, and didn’t have time to eat this morning because Viktor was early. He’s still exhausted from just graduating college too. He can’t remember ever being in a worse physical and mental state while trying to perform.

The point is he destroyed Viktor’s programs, and all Yuuri wants to do is find a secluded bathroom to cry in. Viktor didn’t even bother commenting on the performance. He just looked at Yuuri with this blank face, and eyes that seemed so mad… Yuuri wishes Viktor would have done _anything_ but what he did. Yuuri thought having his idol lie to him and tell him he did good when he obviously didn’t was the worst case scenario, but the silence was so much worse. He would take condensing comments over tense stillness any day.

No one wanted to break the atmosphere ether. Everyone in the rink just stared at Viktor and him in silence. When he glanced around everyone was just looking on at him in pity. Maybe Yuuri should just get out of the car now, walk to the nearest library, and look up how he can live without ever leaving his apartment again.

“Here we are.” Viktor’s voice startles Yuuri, and he jumps to follow Viktor out of the car.

Yuuri can barely focus on the building he is so nervous. This was one of the places he has dreamed of visiting to get custom skates from Viktor Nikiforov’s company, and now he can’t even enjoy it. It’s all he can do to keep his breathing even as they head up the elevator towards Viktor’s office.

As they walk past the front desk, a young woman greets Viktor before glancing at him and giving him a small smile. Viktor doesn’t stop to introduce her. Yuuri can’t believe he’s wishing he had somehow missed his flight to Russia and went to Japan instead. He honestly can’t decide if not coming, and always having the ‘what if’ question in the back of his mind is worse than the humiliation he’s experiencing.

Maybe he should just ask to be dropped off at the airport before Viktor kicks him out. That would be one less thing to be embarrassed about. He wouldn’t even mind leaving his luggage behind if he had the chance to leave right now.

“Take a seat,” Viktor says as he unlocks his door and circles around his desk to sit down. “It’s only your first day here, so why don’t we stick to the basics? We can talk about more formalities later if we make an agreement.” It takes a moment before Yuuri can process those sentences. He basically falls into the offered chair. _He still has a chance?_ Maybe Viktor’s been having a bad day and is actually nicer than he thought.  “Before we start, is there any questions you have?”

 _Yes. Are you really still considering this sponsorship?_ That’s too direct though. Yuuri’s always read how during an interview it looks good to ask a question or too. He wants to let Viktor know he’s been thinking about this and is determined. _But what were all his questions that were useful?_

“Well…” Yuuri fidgets in his chair and suddenly avoids eye contact. “Uh, I was just wanted to know…” _Think!_

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor sounds vaguely impatient. He should hurry up and think of something.

“Just, um, I’m still pretty unsure about your expectations for me,” Yuuri says, rushing through the sentence. Yes! This is a good start. “Would I have to do many advertisements for your company?”

 “You’ll do much of the same things our other sponsored members do. A couple interviews about the skates. Post some pictures online. Maybe a photoshoot or two.” Viktor waves his hands around in the air vaguely. “Anything else?”

Yuuri’s heart sinks a little at how easily his question was brushed off. Okay, time for another question!

“Um. Will I need to give you regular updates?”

Viktor looks at him quietly for a minute. “On your skating I assume?”

“Yes.” It comes out sounding like a question. The phrasing Viktor used is odd. Is he trying to lead Yuuri into asking a new question? Or being more specific? “Perhaps I could send some videos if you need them? Some of my other sponsors like to keep up with my progress.”

Viktor lets silence fill the air again as he looks Yuuri up and down. He can’t help but squirm under his gaze.

Finally, Viktor pulls open one of his desk drawers and takes out a stack of paper. “I think this would be a good time to tell you about a few conditions I have in order for this to work.” Yuuri sits up straighter and his eyes widen. Conditions? “If I decide you take you on, and you decide to let me sponsor you, you will have to live here and train under Yakov.”

Yuuri’s heart nearly stops. _Stay in Russia?_

“Stay in Russia?” Yuuri says in a daze.

“Yes. You obviously need much more practice than other professional skaters. I feel the best way to guarantee that we both gain from this Sponsorship is for you to train under Yakov, so you can win and bring in a new following for my company.”

Shocked doesn’t cover what he is feeling. Emotions are running through his brain so fast he can’t focus on one. He’s anxious about living in a strange country he doesn’t even know the language of. He’s worried to tell Celestino he would be leaving him for another coach. He’s sad he wouldn’t skate by Phichit’s side anymore.

But he’s also happy. Getting Viktor’s letter was a sign he should skate one more season when he was thinking of going back to Japan for good. Heck, he was leaning more on not skating another season, so he would have left Celestino and Phichit anyways… This would be a chance to train under one of the best coaches there is. Yakov did coach the living legend of figure skating after all.

Yuuri doesn’t know how long he sits there, thinking in circles, until Viktor speaks again.

“I know it’s probably a lot to take in.” Viktor doesn’t sound like he thinks it’s a lot to take in. “That’s one of the reasons I wanted you to visit me in person. You need to get to know Yakov and see if you can handle his training. If you do stay, there is also things like apartments to find, and the basics of Russian to learn. Your rink mates can help you out with those.”

Viktor keeps talking, but Yuuri’s mind is wandering. Viktor is right. There is so much more than just thinking about skating. He would have to learn the ways of a new country _again._ Yuuri could feel a headache forming behind his temples.

“Well that should be it for today. There’s still plenty to talk about, but now that you know the basics of the contract, you can think it over this week. I’ll also be thinking it over.” Viktor’s eyed Yuuri in a way that said he wasn’t about to offer Yuuri a thing at the end of the week if he didn’t show something impressive.

Yuuri swallowed and nodded. That seemed enough for Viktor, because the next think Yuuri knew, he was being escorted back out the door and into the car again.

****

The bed in Yakov’s home was surprisingly comfortable. It was firm while still molding to Yuuri’s body. Even the room was cozy. Ether Yakov is far different than Yuuri pictures, or someone decorated his house for him. Ether way, Yuuri was grateful for a comforting room to think in, and that’s exactly what he’s been doing.

As much as Yuuri wants to except Viktor’s proposal, there are so many negatives. Yuuri would be completely dependent on other people here. There was no one he knew to help him, and from the way Viktor said his future rink mates could assist him, he obviously would not be offering to guide Yuuri himself.

Yuuri rolled over onto his side and hugged the fluffy pillow. When was he ever going to get this chance again though? Viktor Nikiforov is the biggest name in skating, and he’s not even in the sport anymore. To have him sponsor Yuuri would be Yuuri’s ticket into more sponsors, more money to send home to his family, and a bigger name for himself. Maybe even the ticket to a level of skating Yuuri never thought he could reach. Yuuri’s not delusional enough to think he could ever reach Viktor’s level of talent. Maybe never even win a gold metal again, but who doesn’t want to be recognized for their hard work?

A loud pounding at his door has Yuuri jerking upright in bed. Quickly he scrambles to the door to quiet the noise. When Yuuri yanks the door open, Yuri pushes right past him without a word.

“Um… Do you need anything Yuri?” Yuuri stands by the door, unsure if he should shut it again, or leave it open incase Yuri decides to quickly leave.

Last night Yuri and him didn’t exactly get off to a great start. Yuuri had hoped Yuri had forgotten about the bathroom incident at the Grand Prix, but no such luck. Yuri had pounded on his door, just like tonight, and essentially told Yuuri he better get out of Russia and stop wasting everyone’s time. With a lot of colorful language thrown in of course.

He couldn’t really decide what to make of Yuri ether. Yuri was young at only fifteen, and obviously still in the depths of his teenage angst phase, but his words stung true with Yuuri.

Yuuri wasn’t originally trained in ice skating. He started late when his ballet teacher Minako broke her leg and couldn’t properly teach him for a couple months. He found a passion in figure skating in that time, and also discovered it paid better. Yuuri could help support his family with his winnings. So, he stuck with it, but always kept ballet as his true passion. However, no matter how fast he caught up he is still weak for being in seniors. It was pure luck he made it to the Grand Prix last season.

“Yeah, I want to know when you’re going home. I want my bathroom back.” Yuri crossed him arms and glared at Yuuri. Yuuri’s heart sank a little more.

“I’m sorry Yuri. Did I leave a mess?” He thought he had been very careful about cleaning up after himself. It was nice of Yuri to agree to share his bathroom, even if he didn’t technically have a choice.

“Hmph.” Yuri grunted. “What did Viktor say to you today?”

“Uh,” Yuuri sputtered with the sudden change in topic. Shifting from foot to foot he finally decided to close the door enough that it was still cracked open and move to sit on the edge of his borrowed bed. “He said he wants to sponsor me.”

Yuri stares at him for a minute. “And?” He says impatiently.

“And that I’d have to stay in Russia to be coached by Mr. Feltsman.”

“So he still offered it to you after you bombed today at the rink?” Yuri asks in disbelief. Yuuri didn’t think he could feel worse, but somehow Yuri manages to make it happen.

“Sort of… He said a decision would be made at the end of the week.” Yuuri fiddles with his hands and avoids Yuri’s piercing eyes.

“Well then you’ll have to do better than that piggy!” Yuri starts pacing in front of him. “You didn’t land one jump! I saw that video of you skating Viktor’s program online, and it still sucked, but at least you landed the jumps and didn’t trip every two seconds! Are your skates broken or something?” It was almost comforting how Yuri seemed genuinely confused about why Yuuri did so poorly. Like he knew Yuuri could do better. Yuri’s obviously never had an anxiety problem.

“Well. Sometimes I just kind of… let my thoughts get the best of me.” Yuuri didn’t know how to describe how he feels to Yuri and isn’t really sure he wants to open up to him anyways.

“Well you need to snap out of it!” Yuri growled. “If your going to keep sucking, not only will you waste Viktor’s money, but Yakov’s time he could be spending on _me_!”

Yuuri couldn’t say anything to that. Yuri was right, and the lump forming in his throat was keeping him from talking anyways. Yuri starts pacing the room again, looking at the few personal possessions Yuuri brought with him for his week stay.

After a few more minutes of silence, Yuri heads to the door. He stops halfway through to glance up and down Yuuri. “I go running in the mornings at six.” And then he was gone, door slamming, just as quickly as he appeared.

Yuuri blinked a few times. Did Yuri just invite him to go running with him? The lump dissolves in his throat, and he’s left feeling drained. Yuri’s a hand full, but maybe in his own way he’s trying to help? He did come in here just to yell at Yuuri to be better after all…

Yuuri presses his finger tips to his temples and flops back down on the bed.

****

True to his word, Yuri does indeed go jogging at six in the morning. He goes for very long, painful jogs. Yuuri has always had great stamina, but the past month has left him out of shape. Luckily, he’s not so out of shape he can’t manage to keep up with Yuri until the very end. They are both soaked in sweat when they arrive back at the house at seven thirty.

They kick their shoes off in the closet, before Yuri rushes upstairs to shower first. Yuuri doesn’t mind. In fact, he’s smiling his first real smile since he arrived in Russia.

Yuri really _is_ trying to help him, in his own way. As they jogged through parks and city streets, Yuri would occasionally point to something and speak a Russian word, like he was trying to teach Yuuri a little Russian. Yuuri is almost positive they didn’t use Yuri’s normal route ether, because they passed far too many book stores, markets, and clothing shops in the area around Yakov’s house to be a coincident. Granted Yuuri can’t remember exactly how to get to any of them again already, but this is only his second day. If Yuri allows this to continue past today, he may actually be able to become self-sufficient.

Yuri, the last person Yuuri would have suspected, may just be his saving grace in Russia. He finally understands why other skaters refer to Yuri as an angry Kitten. He’s rude, but there are good intentions.

“Good morning, Yuuri.” Yuuri turns from poring a cup of coffee to see Lilia ready for the day. He automatically straightens up at the sight of the former danseuse.

“Good morning. Can I get you a coffee?”

“No thank you. I prefer tea.” She walks gracefully over to the sink to retrieve and fill her kettle. They stand in silence for a minute while Yuuri sips his coffee, and Lilia prepares her own cup. “What do you think of Viktor?”

The question catches Yuuri off guard. He was having a good morning, and doesn’t really want to bring Viktor up. “He’s… serious. He must really care about his company.” Yuuri tries not to fidget. He knows Viktor is at least semi close to Lilia from her previously being married to Yakov, and doesn’t want to risk saying anything even mildly offensive.

Lilia hums and leans against the counter. “You know I’ve never heard Viktor be called serious before.” Yuuri’s eyes widen nervously. Did he accidently insult Viktor anyways? “He’s always been so carefree… until recently. It’s probably been a year or so since he really started acting ‘serious’. Still, this is the first time I’ve heard someone’s first impression of Vitya be described as serious.” The more she talks, the more concerned she looks.

Yuuri doesn’t know what to say. Lilia is gazing into her tea, still looking concerned. He wants to say something comforting, but Viktor being serious isn’t like an illness you can give your sympathies too.

“I’m glad you’re hear,” she finally says. Yuuri’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Why-“

“Piggy, the showers open,” Yuri interrupts before Yuuri can finish his sentence.

“Yura,” Lilia sighs. “Be nice.” And like that, the quite concentration of his and Lilia’s time together is broken.

“Yeah, whatever. Pig, Yakov says you’re coming to practice with me today. We leave at noon, so be ready.” Yuri talks with his back to Yuuri as he pours a bowl of cereal.

“Ah, okay. Thank you.” Yuri grunts in reply, but Lilia and Yuuri share a smile together.

Yuuri is relieved to see Yakov and Lilia treat Yuri’s hostility with a smile. It confirms Yuuri’s thoughts that Yuri means no real harm by what he says.

“Yuuri, why don’t you join Yura and I for ballet today.” Yuuri perks up at that. He was wondering why Yuri started practice late yesterday. He must train with Lilia some mornings.

“Ballet? I would love to join, if that’s okay.” Dancing off some of his anxieties might be just what he needs.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew the hell she will put you through,” Yuri comments with a haunted look in his eye.

“Ballet helps with your balance and flexibility. It’s for your career,” Lilia says firmly. Yuuri can’t help but agree. There no way he would have been able to catch on to skating so fast if he hadn’t been so involved in ballet. Lilia turns to him and says, “We’ll leave in about forty minutes.”

Yuuri nods. “I’ll be ready. Thank you.” He leaves Yuri and Lilia to talk and hurries upstairs to shower.

****

Yuri was right about Lilia being a firm teacher. However, she’s also one of the best ballet teachers he’s ever trained under. She knows how to push without going overboard.

“Again,” Lilia says with cold eyes. When Yuuri met Lilia, he wondered why people thought she was scary. Now he knows, because Lilia is a completely different person in the studio. It’s like walking through the doors flips a switch in her.

“Yes Ma’am,” Yuuri heaves between breaths and moves into first position again. Yuri only grunts but follows Yuuri’s lead and moves into position too.

By time Yuri and him collapse against the bare wall to finish their cool down stretches, Yuuri is feeling significantly better. He even hums as he bends forwards to rest his head on his outstretched legs.

“You’re in the wrong line of work piggy,” Yuri breaths. Yuuri sits up and glances over at the comment.

“What do you mean?”

Yuri opens his mouth a couple times before settling on an irritated “Never mind.”

“Yura, Yuuri. Yakov called and said he’d pick you up and drive you to the rink today.” Lilia says, walking back into the room after having left them to their cool downs.

“What the hell?” Yuri yells. “Why do I always have to walk to the rink, but piggy gets rides there?” Yuri’s face is scrunched up, but Yuuri can tell he’s actually not too upset about it. He’s benefiting too, after all.

Lilia doesn’t even respond. She just stares Yuri down for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking away. As soon as she’s out of ear shot, Yuri starts quietly swearing as he rubs his feet.

****

The ride to the rink is nerve racking to say the least. At least Yuuri doesn’t have to make small talk. As soon as Yuri hopped in he plugged in his head phones and stared out the window. Yakov seemed content to let the car be silent. Yuuri feels his good mood slowly disappearing the whole ride until the last of it vanishes at the sight of the rink approaching.

What was Viktor going to say today? Would he actually comment tonight, or would he just stare at him again? What if there is more people today to stare and judge him on his crappy skating? What if one of the other skaters tries to approach him on his garbage performance yesterday? Oh no…

The possibilities were endless.

Yakov parks in the space reserved right next to the entrance, and him and Yuri immediately exit the car, leaving Yuuri to scramble after them.

“You two get on your skates and meet me out there. I’m sure you’re warmed up, but if you need to, take some more time to stretch.” With that, Yakov and Yuri turn and walk in different directions. Yuuri following close behind Yuri, fidgeting with his shirt.

He wanted to ask Yuri about Viktor. Well, he didn’t really want to ask Yuri, but fate has left him with Yuri as his Russian guide and possibly only lifeline in Russia.

“So Yuri…” Yuri didn’t slow down, but he glances to the side in acknowledgment. “How- I mean, should- Viktor said…” Yuuri can feel his face flushing with frustration. It’s hard to put all his insecurities into one solid question to ask.

“Dude, that was just a bunch of words.” Yuri looks a little confused, but not irritated so he decides to continue. He should just go for honesty.

“Viktor doesn’t like me.” It’s not a question, but it’s the conclusion Yuuri’s mind has finally settled on to sum everything up.

Yuri just shrugs, not even bothering to ask why Yuuri thinks that. “So? Seems like a blessing to me.”

“But how do I fix it?” Yuuri pushes on, ignoring Yuri’s dismissal.

“Fix what? You don’t need him to like you. Just show him you’re not incompetent on the ice and he’ll sponsor you.”

Yuuri looks away and frowns. He isn’t upset at Yuri’s dismissal like he was at Viktor’s. Yuri just honestly doesn’t understand why he would crave approval. Not just from Viktor, but from everyone. Yuuri by no means expects Viktor to want to be his best friend, but the coolness Viktor radiates is leaving him a little frostbit.

“Ah, I guess you’re right,” he finally agrees.

After that they tie their skates together on the rink side bench and glide onto the ice under coach Yakov’s hawk like gaze. Yuuri eyes dart back and forth around the rink while he and Yuri do some warm up laps. For some reason he expected Viktor to already be there, ready to judge Yuuri’s most recent failure. Yet he is no where to be seen. It relaxes Yuuri slightly, until he realizes that just means Viktor could walk in at any moment. Which is worse?

“Yuuri!” Yuuri’s head snaps up at Yakov calling his name.

“What!” Yuri shouts back irritably, shoving Yuuri aside in the processes. Yakov looks at them both for a tense moment. Yuuri gets the impression _he_ was being called.

“I’ve got an idea,” A heavily accented voice comments from directly behind Yuuri. He startles and turns to face the red haired skater known as Mila. She’s grinning like a maniac, and Yuuri can’t help but worry about the outcome. “Why don’t we call Yuri, Yurio!” She doesn’t even need to point for Yuuri to know which ‘Yuri’ she’s talking about. Apparently neither does Yuri.

Yuri’s jaw drops and the angriest shriek Yuuri’s probably ever heard erupts from his mouth. Yuuri can’t help but wince.

“Yuri,” She says, emphasizing by pointing to Yuri this time, and completely ignoring his protests, “You will now be Yurio!”

“Why can’t _he_ be Yurio! I was here first!” Yuri’s fist clench at his side, and the glare he is giving Mila could kill a weaker man. Mila looks way too proud of herself. Yuuri’s heart hammers hoping Yuri won’t resent him for this.

“I can be Yurio,” Yuuri says quietly, trying to sooth Yuri, who is turning an alarming shade of red.

“Yeah!-“

“No way!” Mila cuts Yuri, now Yurio, off. “You’re new here. And older! You have dibs on ‘Yuuri’!”

A couple skaters who have come closer are chuckling at the scene.

“Yurio~! How cute.” One man who skates closer says, and nearly gets his arm ripped off for having placed it on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuuri thinks he recognizes the man as Georgie, but it’s hard to tell without any makeup caked on his face.

“Everyone just shut the hell up!” Yuri stomps his blades into the ice, kicking up ice shavings onto his and Mila’s legs.

Mila laughs and easily reaches downs to brush her leggings off. “I’m just trying to make our new guest feel welcomed! Having new people at the rink is fun!”

“Yeah Yurio. And I thought you really liked Yur-“

Before Maybe Georgie could fishing his sentence Yuri literally tackles him onto the ice.

“Enough!” Booms Yakov from the side. When the rink goes quite, Yakov rubs a hand over his face. “Let’s make Yuuri feel comfortable after practice okay? I don’t need any fights on the ice.”

Mila gasps. “That’s a great idea!” She turns quickly from the coach to take both of Yuuri’s hands in hers. “Let’s hang out after this! Me and some other rink mates would love to show you the sights!” Behind her Yuri starts to protest. “Oh! I know a really good bar nearby! Don’t worry it’s legal to drink at eighteen here!”

“I’ll come too.” Maybe Georgie says, smiling at Yuuri as he stands.

“Yurio probably can’t come, because he’ll have to ask Lilia for approval,” Mila winks at Yuuri before turning a sympathetic look to Yuri.

“I’m coming! I don’t need permission!” Yuri fires back. Face still red.

At that moment, Yuuri can’t help but feel a swell of affection and gratitude for these people he barely knows. Their laidback way with each other, and easy acceptance of Yuuri even after only one full day. In a lot of ways Mila reminds him of Phichit. Taking someone under their wing and helping them develop themselves.

“Back to _skating!_ ” Yakov yells again. “Discus this _after_ practice unless you want me to ruin your plans by making you stay here all night.”

Mila rolls her eyes, but gives Yuuri a pat on the shoulder before skating off. Yuri fumes by him for a second more before skating in the opposite direction of Mila.

Maybe this is how it could be. Maybe he really doesn’t need Viktor’s approval when he has the whole rinks approval. He knows Mila and a couple other skaters were there yesterday to witness his disgrace, yet they don’t look at him with pity, or mention his awful failure. If they do feel bad for him, they are doing a good job at hiding it.

Yuuri smiles as he starts to go over some step sequences from last seasons free skate. he can’t help but feel light and happy as he dances across the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if any of you have been following this, you might have noticed that this is now an known amount of chapters. I have the whole thing planned out, but each chapter is just taking me longer than I think to write. So instead of changing the amount of chapters every time I update, I'll just leave it at '?' for now.   
> Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's thoughts are a vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I thought the ending spot was so perfect for this! (And I'm ahead of schedule.)  
> Also I'm so sorry if you've commented on this, but I haven't responded! Trust me when I say I read them all and love hearing all your views! I'm working on responding! lol!   
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

The second full day of Yuuri’s trip, Viktor mainly spends pacing his office. Going back and forth in his mind between ether calling Yakov and Lilia for Yuuri updates, or just heading to their home to see him himself. The only thing that holds him back is the uncertainty of why he is so invested in just seeing Yuuri. No skating involved.

The work day goes by slower than Viktor can ever remember. At noon, Viktor decides he can’t take it anymore and reasons if he’s not going to work he might as well be home with Maccachin. It takes him much longer to get back to his house considering he circles past Yakov’s house about five times.

 Viktor’s emotions are a black hole sucking him in and keeping him in the dark. He can’t even begin to describe his mental state recently, and the more he thinks about it, the larger the hole grows. One day he feels normal and the next week he’ll feel like his minds been gutted.

What he can peace together is that he wants the swirling vortex of thoughts and feelings to stop. He wants to go back to who he was. And his mind is convinced that Yuuri Katsuki, for some reason, could be the answer.

Viktor cutches his head. Each day brings a new stream of uncertainty. How is it so possible to feel too much and too little at the same time? It’s exhausting. 

So Viktor ends up thinking about Yuuri all morning, afternoon, and early evening. He can’t bring himself to fulfill his minds request to go see Yuuri, because Viktor doesn’t understand how that would help. He needs Yuuri on the ice, and Yuuri won’t get better until he recovers from jet lag. _I will see him tomorrow at the rink,_ Viktor firmly reminds himself for the fiftieth time.

He keeps telling himself that as he gets in his car at seven and starts driving towards Yakov’s again. Well, he does need to let Yuuri know when to show up tomorrow. Completely reasonable. Wholly understandable. Totally… normal. Viktor winces at his own lame excesses. _What am I doing?_

When Viktor pulls up to Yakov’s curb, he can’t help idling for a few minutes, watching the curtains to make sure it’s not too late to back out. _When did I get so pathetic?_

Taking a deep breath, Viktor nervously runs his fingers through his hair and gets out into the cold winter night. He wonders how Yuuri is handling the cold as he taps on the door. It takes a few minutes before Yakov opens the door. He looks surprised to see him.

“Ah, Vitya. What are you doing here?” He glances over Viktor’s shoulder before making eye contact again.

“I’m just here to tell Yuuri when to show up to practice tomorrow.” The answer comes after a little too long of a pause. The partial lie slipping poorly from his mouth.

“I’ll tell him,” Yakov says, keeping his body in front of the door.  

The vortex gets larger at the sight. Yakov, no matter how angry or annoyed with him he got, has _always_ welcomed Viktor into his home. Now he isn’t even allowed a step inside the house of the person he considers his only true family?

The shock of the moment makes Viktor numb.

“Vitya, what time should I tell him to be there?”

“Ah,” Viktor says in a daze. _What am I doing wrong that I can’t connect with even Yakov anymore?_

The silence must drag on for too long because Yakov eventually sighs, and says, “Come on. We’re letting in the cold air.”

The fact that the only reason he is being invited in is the weather makes Viktor pause. Yet he steps in anyways.

“Can’t I just tell Yuuri myself really quick?” He side steps Yakov and is already on the first step by time his question ends.  

“Viktor!” The shout gets his attention. He looks back to see Yakov rub his face with his hands. “You’re just as stubborn as ever,” Yakov finally sighs. “He’s not up there. Come on.” He starts walking toward the kitchen, and Viktor doesn’t even think to double check Yakov’s words. “Tea? Coffee?” Yakov offers.

Viktor glances around the kitchen. “No thanks. Yuuri?” He’s starting to get impatient from the time it’s taking just for Yakov to get Yuuri for him.

“He’s out with some skaters from the rink.” The words are heavy in Viktor’s minds.

“Out?” Viktor says slowly.

“Yes Vitya.” Yakov pauses, but stares at Viktor with determination. It looks like he’s making a decision. “I had him at practice today.”

Viktor clenches his hands, and feels an unfamiliar emotion bubbling to the surface. He grits his teeth before saying, “I told you I wanted him to rest today, so you have him go anyways? And then let other skaters take him out?” Viktor decides what he’s feeling right now is rage. Can he not trust anyone? How badly will Yuuri perform tired _and_ hungover?

“Vitya.” Yakov’s voice is firmer than he’s heard in years. It startles some of the anger out of him. “Yuuri is not a toy. He’s a grown man. And if _I’m_ going to be the one training and seeing him. I wanted to know what he is capable of without you there.”

“You’ve seen videos just like me! You know what he can do! Why would it matter if I was there?” Viktor can hear his voice getting louder and angrier as the sentences go on. “He needed _rest_ , and _you told me_ you would keep him at the house today!”

“Viktor!” Viktor spins around to see Lilia cold faced in the door way. “Stop yelling. Yura invited Yuuri on his early morning run, then the two came to my studio, and finished with ice skating and friends. Now you know what he did today.” Lilia’s voice is all edges. “You make the poor boy nervous Vitya. He needed a day to adjust without the pressure.”

“And he did better today than yesterday by miles,” Yakov adds in.

“I don’t understand. If he was doing better why didn’t you _call me_! The only reason I didn’t come today was because Yuuri was suppose to be here _resting!”_ Viktor’s words came out harsh and confused. The vortex was eating him up, and now he can’t even see Yuuri tonight. Viktor sits down heavily on one of the bar stools.

“I talked to Yuuri’s old coach, Celestino,” Yakov says. Viktor eyes him wearily. “He says that Yuuri suffers from anxiety and depression. He wouldn’t give me any more details than that, but it seems obvious to me after only seeing yesterday, that you are not helping his abilities.”

“But… I haven’t done anything.” Viktor slumps in his chair suddenly feeling exhausted. “Why would he be nervous? He skates for thousands of people. He told me he sends videos of his progress to his other sponsors.”

Yakov’s face softens. “You want him to move to a different country where he knows nothing so suddenly. Coach Celestino also said Yuuri was going to be taking a year off to go home, and that he might not come back to skating.” Viktor stares at Yakov uncomprehending. Yuuri stopping skating? His chest hurts at the thought. “Just… try not to be so…”

“Serious,” Lilia pipes in. Yakov nods in agreement. “You want him to stay don’t you?”

It takes Viktor a moment to think about it. A large part of him desperately wants Yuuri to stay, but the other part is confused as to why. Eventually Viktor just lets out a weak yes.

“Okay then. Why?”

This is the question Viktor’s been asking himself every time he thinks of Yuuri. The question he asked himself just now when Lilia asked if he wanted Yuuri to stay. Why? _Why?_ The silence grows on as Viktor’s mind rushes.

“Why don’t you think on it. You have some time,” Yakov says, patting his back. Viktor stares straight ahead and focuses on Yakov’s hand. “Viktor?” He looks up. “Why don’t you stay the night? We have another free quest room, and you look tired.”

Viktor nods absently. He’s more than tired. More than exhausted. His emotions and the vortex running him dry.

As he stands he sways a little before moving towards the stairs again. He sees Lilia and Yakov exchange a look before he ascends the stairs.

Viktor pauses at Yuuri’s door as he passes. Gently laying a hand on the nob before continuing down to the next guest room. When Viktor opens the door and flops into bed his last thoughts are of how he never took off his shoes and coat.

****

Viktor wakes to bright lights and his body covered in sweat. For a couple minutes he just lays in the familiar guest room, blinking himself awake, as memories of the previous day catch up to him. He can’t help groaning at how he acted yesterday. Basically, yelling at his adopted family and then crashing in their guest room. _How embarrassing._

Shaking his head Viktor finally gets up to kick off his shoes and strip his jacket off. His shirt feels disgusting sticking to his skin, but there’s not much to be done about that.

Viktor slowly heads out of the bedroom, shoes and coat in hand, to make his way back downstairs. He avoids the clock on the wall, not even wanting to know how late he slept in that the sun is already so bright. Maybe he can just slip out without-

“Good morning Viktor,” Lilia’s voice makes Viktor jump from his retreat to the door.

“Good morning Lilia!” Viktor says a little to enthusiastically to be believable.

Lilia watches Viktor push back his hair and shift around for a minute. “Come have tea with me.” She turns around without waiting for an answer, knowing Viktor will follow. And so he does after leaving his stuff by the door.

Lilia motions for him to take a seat at the kitchen table. She already has a half drank cup of tea and an open book at the spot where she was sitting. Viktor sits and a heavy silence settles over them as Lilia pours hot tea into a cup for him.

“So how are you feeling,” She asks setting the tea in front of him and taking her seat.

“fine,” Viktor fumbles with his cup for something to do. Lilia just stares at him and hums. Waiting for him to continue. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I honestly don’t know what came over me.” It’s hard for him to admit. Viktor’s not the kind of person who likes acknowledging that he needs help.

“It’s okay Viktor. Yakov and I are just worried about you. You haven’t been seeming like yourself for a while now… but this thing with Yuuri Katsuki. This just seems like it’s taking you over the edge.”

Viktor stays quiet, keeping his eyes on his cup.

“You know, if you need something we are here right?” Lilia’s voice is softer than Vikor thinks he’s ever heard it. Lilia isn’t the type of person to have deep emotional conversations with, but Viktor can tell she’s trying for his sake. It brings a small smile to his lips.

“Thank you Lilia. I’ll keep that in mind. Well, I better be going,” Viktor says, standing up. He finally glances over at the wall clock and sees it is already nine O’clock. “Maccachin has probably chewed through my coach pillows and then peed on them to get back at me.” Lilia just nods and follows him to the door.

“Take care of yourself. Come by anytime.”

Viktor nods and bends down to kiss her cheek before slipping on his shoes and coat and heading out.

****

When Viktor gets home he finds that although Maccachin did leave his pillows alone, he instead peed on Viktor’s bed. Twice.

It’s not until everything is scrubbed clean, including Maccachin, that Viktor throws himself on his coach to check through all this social media. Since he’s missing work _again_ he might as well check how his company is doing through the power of the internet. Viktor takes a moment to thank his good graces that he’s the boss of his own company. There’s no way at this point he wouldn’t have got fired from anywhere else.

Viktor hums in thought as he scrolls through his Instagram. It’s been a while since his last Instagram post. Yuuri’s skates are almost done being crafted. Another perk of being the boss is getting expediated orders on products. Usually a custom order would take about a month to fill, where Yuuri’s skates will be done in two more days. He’ll have to take a photo of Yuuri in them… solely for his company.

Viktor’s about to move to his next app when a face he can’t ignore pops up. It’s Yuuri _laughing._ He’s in the local coffee shop down the street surrounded by Yuri, Georgie, and Mila. Mila is taking the picture, winking into the camera. Yuri is red and obviously shouting something, while Georgie is trying to hide his smirk in his cup of coffee. But Yuuri is by far the most striking part of the image.

His cheeks are a little red, probably with laughter, his eyes are brighter than Viktor has seen when Yuuri isn’t on the ice. His hair is a little disheveled, but it make him look good. Really good.

Viktor racks his mind trying to think of any other time he’s seen Yuuri laugh. Other than little awkward chuckles in interviews, Viktor doesn’t think he has.

 _Yuuri should always smile like that_.

The truth behind that statement shocks him a little, but there’s no way around it. Suddenly Yakov’s words come back to him. _Yuuri’s not a toy._

No, he’s not. A wave of guilt adds to Viktor’s growing vortex. He’s been feeling so lost and self centered he couldn’t see what needed to be done. Rest isn’t the first thing Yuuri needed. Viktor’s still not really sure what the thing Yuuri needed most was, but looking at this photo, Viktor knows he was way off course.

Taking a second Viktor checks and sees the photo was posted last night.

Pocketing his phone, Viktor stands up in determination. Viktor brought Yuuri here to help _himself_ , through his own thoughtlessness. He’s not ready to give up hope that Yuuri’s skating with inspire him back to his old self, but what he will do from now on his make sure Yuuri is comfortable here, so he can be happy, _and_ Viktor can see his best performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Viktor finally getting a little perspective! He's going through a rough time.

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :) :) :) Sooo? What did you think!!! Also I plan to update about every week! Probably not always on the same day! I do what I can. But I will say, I refuse to leave any work unfinished, so have faith my friends! :)


End file.
